earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inca Empire
The Inca Empire The Inca empire is a country located in the Andes mountain range, it consists of La_Paz Carrasco, Arequipa, Machu_Picchu Cuzco and Antofagasta, the capital. it peacefully gained independence from Spain on the 13th of May 2018 and became a protectorate of Spain. The national religion is Inca-Llamaism. Facts The Inca Empire was a nation before Antofagasta joined Spain, but it fell into ruin, having it's only town: Antofagasta join Spain, but it later revived peacefully gaining independence from Spain becoming a protectorate. History The era of Patience * (13 May 2018) The Inca Empire official separated from The Spanish Empire becoming a protectorate of Spain. But the celebration quickly comes to a stop after they find out a treaty that Manco Capac, the mayor of Carrasco has signed with Global Empire after a small scuffle with Carrasco Not long before the independence that stops Carrasco from getting orders from the Spanish Empire, getting The Spanish Empire and Global Empire in a scuffle with The Inca Empire in between after Spain demands The Inca Empire not to ally with Global Empire. * (18 May 2018) The town of Nazca gets greated and joines the Inca Empire. * (18 May 2018) Battle of Nazca. * (23 May 2018) The Inca Empire votes on an official Inca Empire flag. * (25 May 2018) Carrasco briefly leaves the nation but is quickly reintegrated. * (26 May 2018) Nazca falls into ruin. The era of Rebirth * (30 May 2018) The town of Arequipa gets created joins the(21 June 2018) nation on the ruins of Nazca. * (31 May 2018) The town of Cuzco joins the nation. * (6 June 2018) The first airport in the Inca Empire gets created * (7 June 2018) The nation of Biskupin gets formed north of The Inca Empire out of the town of Wroclaw, a town settled by ethnic Polish imigrants * (7 June 2018) Unified llamaists destroyed a llama statue located in the Inca empire. * (10 June 2018) The city of La Paz gets created and joines The Inca Empire * (19 June 2018) the town of Machu_Picchu gets created and joines The Inca Empire * (19 June 2018) Unified llamaists kidnap Carrasco llamas and kill them * (20 June 2018) The Inca Empire votes on creating a Democratic monarchy * (21 June 2018) Atahualpa dies whillest acidentaly eating a poisoness potatoe * (21 June 2018) Pope Pietje misteriously dies and his son Lllapu becomes the new pope * (22 June 2018) A giant Japanese outpost has been created between the towns of Carrasco and Antofagasta * (22 June 2018) Unified llamaists kidnapped and killed Carrasco llamas again * (1 July 2018) Topa Yupanqui wins the first democratic elections of the Inca Empire Presidents * Topa_Yupanqui (1 July 2018 - ... ) 'National Things' * National religion: Inca Llamaism; * National Colors: Green and Gold; * National Animal: Llama; * National Food: Potato; * National Flower: Sunflower. Population * Pachacuti * Topa Yupanqui * MancoCapac * nits34 * Rubberbutt33 * arceuscraft * Lord_Bwekfest * Jacob8858 * _TheRedBaron Towns * Antofagasta * Carrasco * Arequipa * Cuzco * La Paz * Machu Picchu